Bad Touch Good Touch
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Francis, Gilbert and Antonio get together to spend time with one another. Their bonding time is spent in each others arms, with heated kisses. Human names used. France x Spain and France x Prussia and some other stuff. Don't like, don't read. Warning!Yaoi


**WARNING! THIS IS THE TRIO HAVING SEX TOGETHER! MOSTLY FRANCE X SPAIN AND FRANCE X PRUSSIA!**

* * *

><p>"It has been a while, oui?"<p>

Gilbert scratched his head. "Yeah… hm. It has been a long time since we've done this,"

"Or just done each other," Antonio added in with a smile.

"Well, how should we start?"

Francis lowered the lights, but left enough on so they could see each other but the room dark enough to enjoy the feel. Gilbert and Antonio both started to kiss on the large bed as they started to undress each other. It was then that Antonio buckled and moaned sweetly and a hand cupped him, moving in circles.

"Ahh! Francis…. Oh…"

"You two shouldn't have all the fun oui?"

"S-si- ah… I forgot how good your hands were… oh, please…"

Gilbert laughed. "Ah~ Damn hand so talented,"

Francis chuckled as he messaged his friends, making them grow hard. They had continued to tease and nip at each other. He felt himself grow hard as well. He let go of Gilbert who sat up knowing what to do. The albino reached over at the table next to the bed and pulled back some bottles.

"Excuse me, Antonito,"

Sitting up Antonito scooted back. Gilbert opened one bottle and sprayed some of the strawberry foam into his mouth before he and Antonio lip locked again. Francis sat behind his Spanish friend and ran his hand under his shirt started to unbuckle him. Then he reached in side and started to fondle him

"Fu…ah, oh yes-Ah! Fr-Francis!"

Chuckling he pulled his friend out of his pants and stroked his hard on. "You are really excited, mon ami… mm~ Gilbert, suck him off,"

Letting go of sucking Antonito's neck, Gilbert scooted back and leaned down licking his lips. He licked the tip before taking it into his mouth sucking it softly earning high pitched moans, the Spaniard spreading his legs more.

Humming he reached up the other's sack and touched the skin there. Antonio scream din pleasure pulling back he looked up and licked a nipple.

"I'm feeling left out here, Francis…" he complained as he kissed the tanned chest.

"It is unfair. Hm, on your back, Antonio,"

"Si~!"

Hurriedly, Spain go on his back and felt Gilbert climb on top of him, taking him back it to his mouth and moaned as he felt Antonito returned the favor. He groaned and he saw Francis finger lubed up and teasing Spain's entrance. He watched a finger slip in and felt Antonio shiver and whimper around him. Another one fallowed going in and out slowly.

Flushed Gilbert felt himself spread his legs a little more. Francis was the best when it came to sex. He knew all the right places to touch them. He gasped and let go when he saw a third one push in and Antonio moaning loudly pushing down on the fingers. Getting off him, the albino watched Francis pull Antonio up and then he,

"AAHH~ Por fovor! More! Oh Francis please, I need you!"

"Damn that's hot…" GIlbert moan out shaking with want, his face painted with a blush.

Francis continued to invade his tanned friend with his tounge. Once he was sure that other other could start it anymore he pulled back.

"Gilbert…"

"Ja…?"

"On your back, mon ami,"

Gilbert laid back and Antonio looked like he was going to cry as Francis pulled away completely. Then he pulled his up with one hand and pushed Gilbert's legs apart with the other. Antonio was slightly pushed down.

"Suck… Good," Francis purred as he leaned on Antonio and reached over playing with the Albinos hardened nipples.

"Ah, ah, ha, ah, Harder, Antonio-Ja!" Gilbert moaned closing his eyes.

Francis kissed the side of the Spanish one's back before pushing it. Ah, his friend was pushing back desperately. It was clear no on was loving his beautiful body. Once fully inside he waited for him to adjust before pulling out slowly. He knew what pace Antonio liked. He liked his body completely loved.

Hitting that spot he moaned himself at the pleasure pants that Antonio was letting out. His voice high pitched and his hips shaking with the feeling rushing him.

"Mi amgio it's so good~! Naha, si, please give me more~!"

"Of course,"

"SI! Ahh…! Feels so hot~!

Francis smirked and pushed in a little faster. Antonito had shot up onto his hands and knees arching, eyes closed and he panted. Then he screamed and came hard almost passing out. Soon he felt hotness inside him making his mewl.

"So…good…"

"Lucky jerk,"

Francis looked up at Gilbert who was still on his back, legs spread, face stained red. He was panting hard and had two fingers in himself.

Smiling he moved Anotnio to the side so he could rest in his high. Leanign down he kissed the others lips. "Do not think I forgot about you, mon ami. DO you want my cum inside you?"

"Uh, ja. Only you can make it feel like a second orgasm- ah!"

The finger slipped in with his, and Gilbert pulled them out letting Francis take over. He moaned loudly as his friend pressed that spot in him and shivered badly when he felt him take his nipple into his mouth twirling it around as the other hand stroked. Him.

"Mm~ mon ami, you always had a wonderful taste,"

"Th-thanks… please do that thing where you- oh~ oh yes~!"

Francis looked up. His friend was flushed pink all over and he was moaning loudly like Antonio only he wasn't pressed down on his fingers. No, unlike Spain who liked it from behind, Gilbert liked to be on his back with the person who was making love to him tenderly kissing him.

However all the lover Gilbert ever had seemed to think he was a masochist but really he had seen Gilbert cry the first someone hurt his friend during intercourse. Rubbing that sot he felt himself harden pulling out he pulled him up on his lap and lowered him onto his length.

"Francis…"

"No pain, mon ami, I promise,"

"O-okay…"

Carefully he pushed in. The albino blushed more at the throbbing inside him. It always felt so good when they did this. He gasped as the other started moving slowly as to started the peace. Gilbert shivered as it moved in him making him moan. Holding on to Francis he rolled his hip in time with him. Where was that…

"aah-aaAHH!" Gilbert trembled.

"More, oui?"

"Ja…"

Letting out high gasping moans he move in time with Frances and gasp as he was lowered back on the bed, his friend on him, not dominating him but rather for care. He felt his legs being pulled back more and that let Francis go deeper.

"Naahaa~ Good… feels good~!"

Francis chuckled at the voice as he picked up speed but carefully keeping Gilberts wants. He continued eh sucked on the nipple making Gilbert shake with pleasure his walls tightly wrapped around him. Stealing a peek at Antonito he almost laughed ot see the other sleeping. It had been a long time for the Spaniard.

Going back to focusing on Gilbert he let go on the nub and kissed his friend deeply and they danced together and then he felt Gilbert pulled back, his face slightly darker, mouth opened some salvia sliding down his chin as he started to tighten around him.

"Fra-Francis! I'm going too-! I-I need too-"

"Then come, mon ami,"

"Francis!"

It left him seeing stars in the front of his eyes, Gilbert panted he felt was nuzzled gently as the hot cum filled him. If they had been nations it would have been a problem but this was normal for them.

Francis pulled both his friend to him and pulled a comfortable comforter on them and the all cuddle together. Francis held tight to his friends and they held tight to him and each other. Closing his eyes he too fell a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Popped into my mind. I the only thing I have to say is…<strong>

**HELL YEAH!**

**I own nothing of Hetalia**


End file.
